The Bracelets
by DarkYarns
Summary: Matching Bracelets for Goren and Eames.


Eames and Goren looked the old woman up and down. She was small, her face heavily creased, her eyes a wild sliver blue. She looked at the partners. Her eyes ripping through them. She was dressed like a hippie, her silver hair in a long messy braid.

"Well, look! I don't know anything about any murder...I just sell little trinkets and things. Which is completely legal in the state of New York!" She looked back and forth between the massive Goren and the miniature Eames with a cutting gaze. Raising her hands defensively.

Eames looked around the small store, filled with knick-knacks and other "trinkets" as the old lady called them. She spotted the small wooden display chest to her left. She saw the small bottles of colored liquids, that read things like Love Potion # 8 and Stay Away!. She chuckled to herself.

"We ought to arrest you for taking people's money for this crap!" Eames held up the Love Potion. The old lady snapped her head and looked at Eames indignantly. Goren cut in before they could get off topic.

"So, ma'm, where were you Thursday night?" His voice soft and gentleman-like. Eames continued to stare the old woman down.

"I was here." The woman directed her attention to Goren, softening to his charm. "Oh, oh, let me show you this, Detective, this would be really perfect for you." Changing topic. The old woman began to rummage through a bag she had under the counter. She pulled out a large bluish crystal. Goren had to control his laughter and Eames wasn't helping.

"Well, well- that's very nice, but, uh- I don't really need-"

"It will keep you safe! Don't you have a dangerous job?" The old woman lowered her voice, "There's a lot of crazy people in this world." And she gave Detective Goren a knowing wink with her silver blue eye. Eames burst into laughter, unable to control herself at the irony. Goren coughed to try to hide is amusement, Eames laughter was contagious. The woman glared at Eames and then she raised her hands.

"Bobby, I'm gonna wait in the squad car." Eames turned on her heels and left.

The old woman turned her attention back to Goren and snuffed up her nose. "I guess you can't help who you fall for, Detective." Shaking her head, as Eames walked out the door of the tiny shop.

Goren chuckled a bit, trying to hide he was taken a little off guard that this old woman would assume he had feelings for Eames. Was it obvious? He gathered his thoughts and noticed the woman was bringing out a small black box. She handed it to Goren.

"You have nice energy, I want you to have this." She covered Goren's hands with her wrinkled own, over the box. "It will make you very happy."

Goren opened it. Inside was a small silver bracelet. Plain and ordinary. "That one is for her." The woman materialized another bracelet in her hand, almost identical to the one in the box, but slightly thicker. "And this one is for you." She clasped it around Goren's wrist.

They heard Eames beeping the horn outside. Ready to go. The woman shook her head again and then motioned for Bobby to leave. Goren nodded his head in small thanks and swaggered out the door. Once in the car, he turned to Eames.

"You and that old lady are like oil and water." He laughed, "But she did think enough of you to give you a present."

Eames chirped and raised and eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Here." His voice softer. He took the bracelet out of the box and presented it to Eames. She looked at it, unimpressed, almost as if Bobby was joking and opening her mouth to crack on the old lady for giving out cheap gifts, when Goren said, "I have one just like it." And showed her his wrist, wearing the similar bracelet. Eames softened, changing her mind.

"Well, I never turn down anything free." She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

They rode back to the station and Goren was surprised by Eames good mood. The laughter in the trinket shop really did her some good. She let him play the music he wanted to hear in the car, and even stopped at his favorite sub place, though it was farther, instead of her usual sandwich shop. Eames was normally very adamant about doing things her way, and always trying to respect her rank as senior partner, Bobby did not often object. But today she seemed to want everything he did.

Back at the station, Eames pulled into a parking space in the lower level of the parking garage, instead of their usual spot near the front. Goren of course noticed the change, but wasn't in the mood to ask questions. Eames pulled into a dark corner space and put the car in park, looking up at Bobby. Tall, dark and handsome.

"What's our next move?" He asked, referring to why they were parked nearly alone. Looking around the car, pulling on the handle. The door popped open a bit and he moved to get out.

"Wait." He heard Eames. He turned to see her and nearly swallowed his heart when he saw her pulling off her shirt.

"Bobby. I want you." She began to pull of her bra from behind. Bobby could feel his mind shutting off, as he watched her peel out of her shirt. He couldn't argue with her. He couldn't half think. He was already at full attention. He wanted to touch her. And like she could read his mind she brought his hand to her bra clad breast. He groaned. He rushed her and breathed against the mounds of flesh, peeking over her bra, incredibly soft, hungry to have her in his mouth. He spoke against her chest, taking in her scent, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bobby, now!" She whined, matching his own grunts, as he pulled off her bra. She let her hand find its way to his rock hard member and began to rub him through his pants. Bobby crashed his lips into Eames, wanting to kiss her deeper and deeper and she allowed it, matching his intensity, letting her tongue have sex with his. Bobby lowered his head and began to slow grind against her body, his mind tumbling, imagining the sensation of her lips around him, how tight she would be if he got to enter her. The squad car was steaming, and he felt Eames, run kisses down his stomach, until she was kneeling on the floor of the car, cramped between his legs, the seat, and the dashboard, unbuckling his pants. Goren felt his legs melt, when she took him in her mouth. He wanted to come already, he fought it, focusing on breathing. Eames bobbed her head up and down, taking him as deep into her mouth as she possibly could, moaning around his manhood, to send him extra vibrations. She couldn't explain why she felt this way. She just wanted to please him. To give him all the things he wanted most. Goren writhed into the seat, feeling her soft lips and saliva all over his dick. Eames pulled him out of her mouth and began to rub and bounce his head against her cheeks, slapping her face with his cock. Moaning at the same time.

Bobby threw his head back. So many nights he masturbated, fantasizing about doing, exactly what Eames was doing to him now. He felt like he could fall even deeper for her. She was a dream come true. She continued her ministrations, sucking him off, while alternating rubbing him against her face and breasts. The way she had his body tensed and bucking, Bobby knew he wasn't going to last, if he even made it, to penetration. He heard Eames voice, husky in the fogged car.

"Just come on me, Bobby. I want to feel it. Pleeeease."

Her words with dripping with desire. Goren snapped. Eames begging him for come? She had to be every man's fantasy. He couldn't hold out.

"On my face."

That did it. He panted, like a dying animal and then he roughly stroked himself and with a few pumps, flooded her face and chin with his seed, gasping for breath as he rode out his orgasm. Eames smiled, underneath the white streaks across her face, and kissed Bobby's thighs and testicles.

Goren was even more pleased when she went home with him that night. Something he always wanted to ask her to do, but only did when they had something case-related to work on. Today they had just wrapped up a case, and got to leave a bit early, when Eames asked if she could stay the night. Everything was different all of a sudden. Goren was floored. Their time in the car, seemed to break down all her walls. He told her okay and by the time they made it to the door of his apartment, Eames was pulling both of their clothes off. She was filled with so much urgency. He took her on the kitchen floor, growling as a penetrated her, thrusting, moaning when she stopped him from being mindful of her pleasure and whispered in his ear, "Use me like a whore." Eames seemed to fulfill his fantasies one after the other. She exhausted him, drained his body of fluids, when she crept into the shower, after they just finished in the kitchen, and washed his body, kneeling under him in the shower, scrubbing his skin and finishing him off with another blowjob.

She smiled when she made dinner and massaged his body fully after he ate. Goren was in paradise. What had he done to deserve all of this?

He lay underneath her, feeling her hands massage the tissues in his back, nearly putting him to sleep.

"Eames, what happened? Why are you acting like this?" He asked more with a tone of admiration than accusation. His eyes sparkling.

"What do you mean? I love you, Bobby. I want to make you happy."

Something about her answer seemed off, she was so matter-of-fact. So casual, a serene smile on her face. Bobby felt frustrated with himself, maybe he just didn't know how to be happy, but when something seemed off in his gut, he was usually right. He panicked now, wishing he would have thought harder about jumping into sex with Eames, she didn't seem all the way her self. She was suddenly so easy-going, so eager to please him, so blissfully happy. This is supposed to be reality right? Bobby battled with the idea that maybe he was just too cynical or maybe he needed to find out what was really going on. A test. Think of something Eames would never agree to.

"Oh really? I would really like to feel your....you know." Mad at himself for suddenly being too shy to say what he needed to. Eames read his mind. Ended the massage and bent over, showing him the taut skin around her asshole. She slipped a finger inside and giggled. Now he knew something was wrong, he remembered a conversation he had with Eames, many years ago about a young girl who had been sodomized and Eames made very clear it was something she felt was unnatural and inappropriate and she didn't even do it with Joe. Goren especially remembered the conversation because it stung him a bit, he greatly enjoyed anal sex, relishing the different tightness it provided for his size. Now she wanted to? He wrestled with himself. He knew she was against it, but today she was saying she wanted it. The head between his legs won the battle and he pounded into her ass for close to an hour, before they feel asleep exhausted, tangled in each other.

Bobby woke up first and saw his and Eames hands interlocked in their sleep. Matching bracelets. It was romantic. He never thought it would be the first thing he saw in the morning. He looked at Eames sleeping peacefully and wondered what prompted her to give in to her desires and provide him with the love and attention he craved from her for the past years. He looked at the bracelets again. Did they have some sort of special powers?

Couldn't be. He pushed the thought from his mind. That was a ridiculous thought.

Then he felt maybe it wasn't so ridiculous, when she turned on Sportscenter and starting cooking him breakfast, all his favorites. She served him and sat by him while he ate.

"You're not going to eat?" he asked, mouth full of delicious food.

"I will later." She said quietly, looking at him admirably, hit by cupids arrow. After he finished his food, she crawled between his legs and gave him the best head ever. It left him moaning, sweating, and weak in the knees. He looked down at her dreamily. He never knew a woman who wanted to have sex as much as he did.

As Goren washed in the shower, the only thing different about the past days versus the past years is the bracelets, he knew he had to be sure. Eames behavior was strange for almost any woman, so eager to please, so sexually insatiable. He got out of the shower, thinking about he idea that Eames may want to truly have sex all the time, and he let the thoughts get him hard and decided to test his hypothesis. He came out of the shower nude and walked up behind her, delicately touching her wrist. She moaned, her cheeks flushed at his touch, she wanted him already. He unclasped the bracelet from her wrist, careful to still keep her wrist in his hand, and whispered "Again, please." Letting his hardness press into her back.

She flinched and moved away from him, "Huh? What are you talking about?" He searched her eyes, she didn't seem confused or afraid, just...unaware. He clasped the bracelet back around her wrist and she pulled her hand away. "Again, please?" he repeated and before he could have another thought, she was on her knees, taking him into her mouth. He knew now, something was special about these bracelets.

But he didn't say anything. She didn't take off hers and neither did he. For weeks they wore them, and for weeks she catered to him, pleasured him, let him unleash and fulfill his fantasies with her, he fucked her roughly, he made love to her tenderly, in the office, at home, in public, he expressed and experienced sex in multiple forms with her. He didn't feel guilty. Eames seemed happy. He wrestled with the morality. If she wasn't wearing the bracelet he was almost sure she wouldn't be acting this way. So to some extent he overrode her free will, but he also didn't want to fully believe the bracelets were the only reason for her behavior, that she did love him. He promised himself, if it ever came a time when the bracelet made Eames unhappy or upset, he would take them off and throw them away. But she seemed to live in a state of constant bliss, made even more happy by constantly pleasing him, in whatever way he wished.

Goren tried to go back and find the old lady and the trinket shop, curious if these bracelets, caused long term damage, but oddly when he did, it had been replaced with a young Asian male and a liquor store. It hadn't been that long, now Goren was starting to question if he ever met the old woman at all, but he knew he did, Eames met her too, and he had the bracelet as proof. But where could she have gone? He wasn't going to comb the city looking for her, but he was a Detective, it was in his nature to solve things. He asked around, and it appeared she had vanished, even more odd, no one recalled, ever meeting her, or a trinket store, selling love potions, ever existing where the liquor store now stood. Bobby was getting frustrated.

Eames made him dinner and Bobby got into the shower, readying himself for another night of passionate sex and great food. He took off the bracelet for the first time, feeling that maybe he should avoid getting it wet, because if something happened to it, he wouldn't be able to get another set from the old lady, because she seemed to have disappeared. He set the bracelet on the sink and got into the shower. Listening as Eames sang over the kitchen pots, before the sound of the shower water, drowned her out. As Goren cleaned himself, he heard a rustling sound and then a click, he wrote it off for a moment and then peeked his head out of the shower curtain to be sure, he didn't see anything. He continued cleaning and then got out of the shower and re-dressed. Then he noticed it, the bracelet was sitting on the sink, differently than how he left it. He looked around the bathroom, seeing nothing, still hearing Eames singing in the kitchen. He slipped the bracelet back on.

She sounded so beautiful. He took a moment with himself to savor the sound of her voice. She really was an angel. He went out into the kitchen.

"No, no, no. I'm cooking, let me cook, go sit down." He smiled at her warmly and she obeyed, sitting on the couch. He called over to her. "You can change the channel."

Eames did, turning from Sportscenter to the new episode of Project Runway.

He served her meal, cleaned her plates and prepared her a bubble bath with aromatherapy candles. He massaged her afterward with lavender oils and even painted her toenails while they watched, "Atonement". Goren felt a even stronger desire to cuddle, and kiss, his sexual thoughts pushed back. He just wanted to hold and smell her. He spent all night murmuring to her, his love and devotion, how she had completely consumed his heart and thoughts.

The next day at work, he completely broke character, speaking highly of Eames, gushing about her beauty and intelligence to anyone who would listen. The normally reserved Robert Goren, wanted the whole world to know he was in love.

He waited on edge all day for the opportunity to touch her, soon as they were off work, he rushed her, pulling down her pants and panties in a frenzy, to devour her folds, he swore he could almost taste her all day. She arched her hips, coming against his mouth, as he ran his hands all over her body, telling her how beautiful she was, how badly he wanted and needed her, no woman could be more perfect.

They no longer made love several times a day, Bobby was pleased to be able to touch her when she allowed which was more like twice a week and each time he felt was better than the last. She was perfect.

Once while holding her and watching the Top Model re-runs, Bobby noticed her bracelet seemed a little bit thicker than his, but he didn't care. If she wanted to wear his bracelet that was fine with him.

He loved her. He would do anything to please her, he just wanted her to be happy.


End file.
